The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into spark ignition internal combustion engines may be regulated via a throttle. The throttle may adjust throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases.
A fuel control system controls the rate that fuel is supplied to the engine to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. Increasing the amount of air and fuel provided to the cylinders generally increases the torque output of the engine. The fuel is stored in a fuel tank. In some applications a fuel pump may be used to propel fuel from the fuel tank and to pressurize the fuel system downstream of the tank. In other applications, a fuel vaporizer is used to convert liquid fuel to the gaseous state prior to injection. In those applications, the inherent pressure of the fuel tank may be sufficient to propel and pressurize the fuel without the use of a fuel pump. A fuel pressure regulator controls the pressure to the fuel rail and fuel injectors. Fuel injectors provide fuel to the engine from the fuel rail.